chronofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zeypher
---- Hi, welcome to Chrono Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Crono page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 12:27, 26 May 2010 HTML? CSS? On a Wiki? How silly. It's rather silly to be using raw HTML and CSS on a wiki, but I suppose everybody wants to do all that flash-whiz-bang nonsense to make themselves look cutesy and frilly. Oh, well. Sheep will be sheep, and puppets will be puppets. I'm a programmer who does more than her fair share of web dev, so I suppose it would be polite to offer support on that front. For a while, at least. Who knows? I may just get bored, instead, and blank the wiki on the first day of its spotlight. Or more realistically, I'll probably forget this quaint and homely wiki exists before then. So until that happens, let's do something entertaining, shall we? ~ End Game 04:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well I am actually using the new skin and all the CSS HTML code used with the old skin would eventually be taken away from the Wikia Staff thus making the new skin mandatory for everyone. But since you are more experience with coding, I would gladly accept the help. Zeypher 06:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Well? What is it you want done? If you want the skin fixed up, I need to know what you want fixed. I could always play around with it as I see fit, but the results would be... less than appreciated ;) ~ End Game 21:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Um... I'm not entirely sure what "needs" to be done? I guess you can tell me what you think you can improve and I'll approve it or modify it for approval. Zeypher 02:34, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Huh? Sorry, but what do you need me to do with the sound? Just... Make another box that can have a link to a boss battle, or something? -- 19:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Basically has something like this but within the boss/enemy infoboxes as an if condition just in case one is not added, it leave a blank space in there. I hope that make sense... Should be easy enough to transfer over.... I hope. Zeypher 03:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Can't we just put that in the articles? -- 19:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I guess we could... it would be easier I spose... How's everything else with you? Zeypher 08:36, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pretty good. I'm kinda busy (in real life too :c), so I can't be around as much, but I'm good. You, comrade? -- 19:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::School mostly. Got this homework where I need to create my own original game premise but I've got one developed since '03, Eternal Remien. You might of seen my wiki for it which I've created quite recently. Too busy to really work on that but it WILL BE developed. I've got two possible games after that if this one is successful. It's sequel and prequel. :D Zeypher 07:33, October 22, 2010 (UTC) spotlight Hi. The date on the spotlight page is the date it was approved. The spotlight has not gone up yet. There has been a delay on spotlights with the new skin going live, so it may be a bit yet. When the spotlight goes up I will remove it completely from the upcoming list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:48, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ah good to know! I'll be in the lookout for it! Thanks for the update. I'll be sure to let the rest of the wiki know. Zeypher 07:34, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Oasis TABS!!!